


Lilac Solanum

by SwabbieJilly



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Vignettes, non-linear, other stuff, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwabbieJilly/pseuds/SwabbieJilly
Summary: Angst! Fluff! Humour! WHO KNOWS! A collection of 300-1000 word vignettes focused on Erin and Holtz' relationship in various stages. All chapters are stand-alone. Thanks for reading!





	1. Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Ideally, I'd like to do (at least) a chapter a day, but we'll see how that goes. I would love to post chapter two tonight... Of course that means I'll have to WRITE it.
> 
> This is not beta'd, so if I missed any mistakes, please bear with me.

My breath hitches and my eyes are unfocused and darting all around in the dim room. I'm trying to look at everything except her. She is shining through the dark. I can feel my heart racing and I figure dying feels something like this.

 

Her weight shifts toward me on the couch, and her voice is so different from anytime I’ve heard it before. Serious. Purposeful.

 

“Hey Erin?”

 

Somehow my heartbeat triples. I lick my lips involuntarily and swallow hard. “Y-yeah?” My voice comes out distant and shaky.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

 

“Oka-”

 

Then her lips on are mine. I’m frozen at first, unsure of what to expect. In a fraction of a second chaste brushes turn hot and my bottom lip is hers. I gasp, and then her tongue. Her hand behind my head. Her lips gain momentum and become more urgent. My fingers twitch, ready to reach out when suddenly it’s over.

 

Everything that was warm and enveloped a moment ago is suddenly cold and tingling with yearning. 

 

“Why- Why did you stop?”

 

“You um. You weren’t kissing back.” Her cheeks are pink, her expression sheepish.

 

No. Nononononono. 

 

Words aren’t enough, so I lunge myself at her, fumbling at hair and shoulders and cheeks. As our lips meet again I pour as much as I can into every touch, hoping that she understands. 

 

She whimpers, and I shift gears. I hungrily nip and pull at her lips. When I relent, she makes up for it. My hands are mutinous and greedy. My pulse is humming with my body racing to keep up.  

 

She is everywhere and everything. My head is spinning and behind my eyes are stars.

 

We break apart gasping, holding tightly as if the other might drift away.

 

“Wow Gilbert,” she laughs breathily, “you’re not wasting any time.”

 

I realize that my pants are undone and so are hers. I’m on her lap straddling her right thigh. My hands are under her shirt and gripped tight and high up on her ribs. 

 

Whoops.

 

I can’t help but laugh and I kiss her again, softly.

 

“Haven’t we wasted enough time, Holtz?” 

 

Her face splits into a grin and she slides us down while reclaiming my lips. She breaks us apart briefly and says centimeters away from my mouth. “That's exactly what I was thinking.”

  
As it starts again, her hand slips down and everything dissolves into a glorious delirium.


	2. Noisy

The radio in our lab is switching from station to station. The hum of machines is steady and unrelenting.

 

Metal is scraping and clanking, and Holtz sings along to the music with all the wrong words.

 

My grip on the dry-erase marker tightens and I press so hard on the whiteboard, the marker is rubbing itself out.

 

I can hear Patty laugh boisterously from downstairs as Abby yells at Bennie again about her late _and_ incorrect delivery.

 

The phone is ringing persistently, announcing Kevin’s apparent absence in either body or mind. It could honestly be either.

 

Something glass shatters behind me and hisses violently against whatever it has landed on. I refuse to look away from my work.

 

“I got the baking soda this time, Erin-stotle, don’t stop working, you’re definitely on a roll.”

 

She means it earnestly, and says it without spite. I don’t know why it bothers me. Everything is bothering me today.

 

I can’t help but feel my jaw tighten and my nostrils flare. I try to focus on my equation, but I can still hear Holtz swearing and fumbling more than she should.

 

“Shit. Shit shit _shit_!”

 

There is more commotion behind me and finally my frustration bubbles over and I turn on my heel, scolding at the ready.

 

Holtz’s lab coat is off. She’s in a neon green tank top, rubbing baking soda against her forearm furiously. Her face is pinched in effort or pain or both.

 

I can see the unmistakable staining on her lab-coat sleeve as the discolouration bubbles noxiously. A small hole chews through the fabric.

 

I’m frozen for a second, only a second, before I’m running to Holtz's side.

 

“Jesus, Holtz! What was the concentration of that?”

 

“Too high.” She replies with a strained smile. She’s still rubbing the area with baking soda.

 

“What are you doing?” I hear myself say, panicked and pitchy. “You’ll just agitate it! Get to the sink!”

 

She grunts in agreement as I’m already moving her bodily toward the emergency station. I run the tap on as cold as I can, and adjust it to a gentle, persuasive pressure. I pull Holtz’s arm under the stream.

 

A minute or two passes and the adrenaline wears off, leaving anxious tremors in its wake. My shoulders shake the most and my bottom lip begins to quiver. An eerie hush has fallen over the lab. Even Abby and Patty’s conversation has siphoned off and it’s like the silence is taunting me.  _Be careful what you wish for._

 

I miss the noise.

 

I can feel Holtz looking at me, and my emotions bite bitterly as I try to ignore them.

 

I remove her arm from under the water, and examine the burn briefly. It’s mild, but bright red and angry. I quickly shove her arm back under and a shuddering sob escapes as I exhale.

 

“Erin, what-”

 

“I’m really really sorry Holtz.” The words pour out in tandem with my tears. “I should have come over as soon as I heard the glass break. But I was just so cranky and annoyed, and God- _why didn’t you go to the sink right away_ ?” I sniffle gracelessly and try to regain my composure. “You’ve got to keep this under the water for at least ten more minutes, then we’ll decide if you need to go to the hospital-” My chest heaves. I pause, biting back another sob. “I shouldn’t have been so cranky. I shouldn’t have ignored you like that. I am so _so_ sorry.”

 

“Erin, _you_ didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the one that’s sorry. You were so focused on your work. I wasn’t exactly helping by spilling a liquid corrosive all over myself.”

 

I laughed in spite of it all. “Come on Holtz, it’s not like you did this on purpose.”

 

“Who knows, maybe I did. Maybe I wanted to see just how powerful my new concoction is.” She lowers her tone and continues through her teeth conspiringly. She even uses her free hand to shield her mouth from the non-existent eavesdroppers. “Do you know how much red tape you have to go through to get approval from the CDC for live human test subjects? Best case scenario, you’re looking at _at least_ four to five _years-”_

 

“Holtzmann,” I say through giggles, guilt and tears almost forgotten.

 

A moment passes and Holtzmann shifts a little toward me.

 

“Thanks for helping me out, Erin.”

 

We both look at her arm under the tap and enjoy the silence for a moment.

 

“God, do I really have to wait ten minutes?” She asks, looking theatrically at her watch.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Will you stay with me?” Her voice is softer.

 

“Yes.”

 

Her free arm snakes around my waist and tugs me a little closer.

 

The water hums. The phone has finally stopped ringing. Abby and Patty murmur indistinct one floor down.

 

I still miss the noise, but this is better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship? Maybe! You decide!!
> 
> (i'm leaning toward yes in this chapter)


	3. Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was a little unsure about this one. It took a bit of an angsty turn that wasn't fully intentional. I called on my girl [Maddie](http://holtzmannerin.tumblr.com) to help with few key moments, and her imput was invaluable. THANKS MADS! I <3 YOU!!! Also this is established relationship, so that's a little different! ALSO also it's Holtz' POV, which is a first for this story. I have such a hard time getting into her head. I'm sorry if it's ooc.
> 
> Uh, this is pretty much balantly referencing my other fic [Aurora,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8252053/chapters/18908527) and although reading it isn't strictly nessecary, it would be greatly appreciated... If you haven't read it already, of course.
> 
> I do need to add a **content warning** for this chapter: ****There is a brief suicide mention. It is very vague and I don't dwell on it, but I really thought you should know.****

I’m so nervous. I don’t know why. It’s not like it’s anything she hasn’t seen before. My hands are sweaty on the tin, and I gulp down hard. I guess I’m nervous about what it means. _How much_ it means.

 

“Holtz, you don’t have to show me if you don’t want to. I just want you to feel comfortable.”

 

God, she looks so worried. She’s so sweet. I really love her. I wonder when it’s okay to tell her that? Like, _for real. Officially_ tell her, now that we’re dating.

 

I shift my weight to the other foot and tug at my ear with one hand.

 

“Well, I am uncomfortable, but I want to show you this too. I’m ready. I just… I need a second.”

 

She smiles softly and folds her hands onto her lap patiently. “Take as long as you need.” Then she waits. And I wait.

 

About two or three minutes pass of nothing but one looking at the other expectantly.

 

I let out a huge huff of breath and say, “okay.”

 

She sits up a little straighter and shuffles down on her bed more as if there wasn’t enough space before. She’s trying not to look excited, I _know_ she is. It’s really cute.

 

I flump down onto the bed, hand her the tin, and continue on my way until I’m laying my back with my calves and feet hanging over the side. I squeeze my eyes shut, and pull a pillow over my face just in case.

 

When I speak it comes out muffled. “Just take some notes Erin, and I’ll answer all of your questions when you’re finished.”

 

I hear the sheets rustle. The bed shifts and I sink a little to the side. Toward her. Erin tugs gently at the pillow, and then it’s off my face. I force my eyes open and glare at her with an exaggerated pout. All of her weight is on one arm, and she’s leaning over me with the kindest, softest smile. Everything about her is softness and warmth. I wouldn’t have guessed she could be like that; unbuttoned and completely at ease; so different from when we met.

“If we’re not doing this together, we’re not doing it at all.”

 

She sounds like the team coach. Damn. I cross my arms over my chest and turn away from her stubbornly.

 

She simply curls into my side, and nuzzles her face against my neck. “I’m happy to stay here all night. Just like this.” She kisses my pulsepoint, I think for good measure.

 

That shifts my mood. I relax my body into her embrace and wiggle my arms under and around her. The top of her head is just under my chin so kiss it, lingering there to relish in the fruit-tea smell.

 

This was my idea, so I’m going through with it.

 

“Let’s look.” I mumble into her hair. I sit up, pulling her with me, and she makes this adorable little squeak of protest. The arm that’s wrapped behind her back reaches out to retrieve the tin. I reluctantly push away from her and shuffle over to lean on the headboard. She follows suit and is just as quick to curl back into my side.

 

“You do it.” I say, jostling the tin to entice her. I don’t really want to move my right arm from her side again anyway, and I can’t manage the tin one handed.

 

So she takes it, and opens it, and she does so with such an ornate delicacy, it’s a little bit ridiculous. Her pinkies are even raised like she’s sipping tea in 1748.

 

_I love her so much._

 

She cycles through the photographs, asking very basic questions, not really pushing for more.

 

I reply shorty, but not coldly, in quick order.

 

“That’s me and uncle Hank. Grandma at her 65th birthday. My cousins Oliver and Jessa. That’s our dog Smokey; I think he ran away…”

 

And on like that.

 

I knew she was getting to bottom of the stack. That’s where I put them. The only ones she’s really asked about, or even acknowledged since she found the tin almost a year ago. I think I’m holding my breath. I can’t be sure. I’m not meaning to.

 

“Here it is!” She said enthusiastically, holding up the picture of me, I think I’m about seven or eight at my first and last science fair. I won first place. I smile bitter-sweetly at the memory.

 

“ _Please_ tell me what your project was about!”

 

I reply without hesitating. “Thermodynamics. A variation of Gibbs free energy that could theoretically cut the fuel consumption of a commercial airline up to 50% per flight.”

 

_“Seriously?”_

 

“No, I turned a potato into a battery.”

 

She chuckles and it reverberates through my chest pleasantly.

 

“Seems a little simple for you.”

 

“Eh, the bar was set pretty low.”

 

She flips to the next picture. It’s my mom.

 

There’s a long pause. I think she’s gathering courage.

 

“What happened to her?”

 

I take a deep breath. In and out. I’m ready for this.

 

“She killed herself.”

 

Erin drops the photos in an instant and shifts up to my eye level. “ _What?”_ Her face is frozen in disbelief.

 

I shrug, pull at my ear again, tear my face away from the intensity of her empathy. I’m so terrible at this.

 

“She was sick,” I can hear how thick my voice is. I hate it. Erin’s tearing up. I hate that, too. “It was a long time ago.”

 

“Does Abby-”

 

“Nope. Just you. You’re the only one who knows.”

 

A tear is sliding down her cheek. I don’t think she knows.

 

“That must be _so_ hard.”

 

“It was, but I was a kid-”

 

“No, I mean it must be hard that…” I suspect she choosing her words carefully. She pulls my chin and makes me look at her. It’s like staring into the sun. “It must be hard that you’ve never had anyone to talk to about it.”

 

I guess I’m crying too, because she’s wiping my tears away with her thumb. I lean into her touch and hold her hand in place. Revel in the warmth.

 

“Well now I’ve got you.” I say way softer than I mean to.

 

She is smiling gently and her eyes are crinkled and I should really tell her I love her soon. “Yeah,” she says finally, “yeah, you do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HAPPY AND FLUFFY. SORRY.


	4. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Established relationship. Holtz' POV. No warnings today :)

I wake up with my stomach gurgling. It’s not all that unusual for me, but as I become more aware of myself, I realize _just_ how hungry I am. My stomach contracts uncomfortably, followed quickly by a thick wave of nausea. I’m actually worried I might throw up. My limbs even feel weak.

 

I scour my brain for the events of the last twenty-four hours. I know I ate some enchiladas at work yesterday at around one. Erin made me, but they were delicious, so I’m not exactly complaining.

 

I had been up the previous night working on a new compression engine that could speed up the charging time for the ghost trap. I worked through the entire night, keeping myself awake by munching on some leftover corn chips and drinking copious amounts of coffee.

 

When Erin came into work at nine, she looked me up and down, shook her head, and threw half of her muffin at me. It was orange cranberry, so of course I didn’t eat it.

 

I was just finishing soldering when Erin came up behind me. She wrapped her arms around me rested her chin on my shoulder.

 

“How was the muffin?”

 

My eyes darted anxiously to the half-open drawer filled with screws, nuts, a few nails, and a crumbling dried-up half muffin.

 

“Great!” I said too cheerfully, closing the drawer with my hip. I was hoping that she wouldn't notice.

 

Turns out she did.

 

“Oh my _gosh_ , you didn’t even touch it, did you?”

 

“Nope!” I answered, just as cheerfully as before. I was never a good liar anyway.

 

“Come on, I’m taking you to lunch.”

 

“Sounds great, but just let me finish this first.”

 

“Sure, you can finish it, but I’m leaving right now.” She had walked away from me and was putting on her coat and scarf. Moving toward the door she called over her shoulder, “it’s too bad though, Holtz. I know how much you like Mexican food.”

 

I groaned and threw my head back, even arching my back to exaggerate the motion. I knew she wasn’t bluffing. She _was not_ going to wait for me.

 

Two weeks prior we were supposed to go for coffee together. I told Erin I needed ten more minutes to finish some wiring. Nine minutes later there was a coffee and a gingerbread cookie on my workbench with Erin walking away while shrugging her shoulders indifferently.

 

“Hang on!” I called after her yesterday, searching the floor for my right boot. I had taken it off at some point in the night, but could not remember at all why or where or how.

 

The only response I got from Erin was the firehouse door slamming shut.

 

“Damn it!” I grabbed the first shoe I found (I think it was one of Abby’s), and had to run down half a block in one combat book and one converse sneaker to catch up with her.

 

We laughed it off in the restaurant and took our time coming back (we made out in an alleyway).

 

I worked until 4:30, and when I fell asleep at my work bench with a lit blowtorch in my hand, Erin dragged me home for the night. I barely made it through the door. I even think Erin half-carried me to the bed, but it was admittedly a little hazy.

 

I look down at my apparel and confirm my suspicions; I fell asleep in my clothes. I think Erin helped me with my shoes (Abby’s going to be pissed I wore one of her Chucks home), and I have a vague memory of Erin also helping me out of my pants last night.

 

I _definitely_ remember making some kind of off-the-cuff innuendo about her getting into my pants, and then sweet oblivion.

 

I look at the alarm clock on the nightstand; it’s 11:17 am. Nineteen hours is pretty good, but it doesn’t beat my standing record of sleeping twenty-five hours straight during my undergrad.

 

My stomach gurgles violently once more, and I realize why. Some kind of sweet but slightly spicy smell is wafting into the bedroom. I sit up immediately, which makes my stomach hurt more.

 

Erin walks in carrying a tray of food. My jaw drops, I’m pretty sure I’m drooling. Erin looks up from the tray to me and jumps a little.

 

“Oh! You’re already awake! I was just going to get you up. I was starting to worry.”

 

“Ah, that’s nothing. Someday I’ll tell you how long I slept after studying for a whole week for PDE CAL finals!”

 

She walks the rest of the way to the bed and sets the tray on my lap. It’s coffee, french toast, fruit salad, and bacon. It smells amazing.

 

“I thought you said you can’t cook!”

 

“I can’t, but anyone can make french toast.” She walks around the bed and sits next to me over the covers. I already have a whole piece of bread stuffed in my mouth.

 

“‘Ou wnf somf?”

 

“Really, Holtz?”

 

I manage to chew the bite in my mouth and wash it down with coffee.

 

“What? I am _famished._ ” I take another bite, this time cutting it into a more manageable size. “You should be flattered, Er. I feel like stuffing my face as quickly as possible with the food you made is the quite the compliment.”

 

“I just hope it’s good.”

 

It’s not. The bread is really dry, the bacon is burnt, and the fruit salad is filled with raisins and too-green bananas. I take another generous bite, “Itf’s ffantsfic!”

 

I’m not much of a liar, but Erin doesn’t seem to notice. She’s beaming.

 


	5. Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said to Maddie, the prompt got a little bit away from me today, but I wasn't really ready to leave fluff-town just yet, so a little bit of embellishment was necessary. 
> 
> This is pre-relationship in a universe where all of the ghostbusters live at the firehouse. Enjoy!!

Erin has cultivated an entire forest in the firehouse.

 

It started with her adopting all of the plants we had left-over from our respective apartments after we moved into firehouse (Abby had a bamboo plant, Patty had a couple of ferns, I had a ficus, and Kevin had some artificial flowers. “Never had to water them once!” He had announced proudly).

 

They are all stored on an extra workbench that we didn’t have any use for in a quiet corner of the lab on the second floor. Every time someone got a new one at a birthday or a holiday, it was added to Erin’s collection.

 

Erin is not very good at remembering to water them, though. Most of the plants are withered, browning, and sparse.

 

Erin is standing before the flora looking quite forlorn. “My plants aren’t very happy with me.”

 

She is worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and her fingers are flicking at her sides anxiously.

 

“Have you tried talking to them? That’s supposed to help! Maybe sing a jaunty tune? _Ah, ah ah ah, stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive..._ ”

 

“Holtzmann-”

 

“Okay, okay. Let’s see the damage.” I walk over to her and cross my arms over my chest. It’s pretty bad. “When was the last time you watered them?”

 

“I definitely watered them when Jennifer Lynch stopped by to work on our progress report.”

 

“Erin, that was three weeks ago.”

 

“No, it was Monday!”

 

“Yeah, Monday  _three weeks ago._ ”

 

She brings her fingers to her mouth and she nibbles at the nails. “Shoot,” she swears, drawing out the ‘s’.

 

“I promised Abby I’d meet her for dinner in fifteen minutes. I don’t have time to do this right now, but I don’t want them to die-”

 

“Erin,” I place my hands on her shoulders and turn her toward me. Her eyes glisten with unshed tears. I can’t believe she cares so much about the stupid plants. She’s so cute. “You just go get ready, and I’ll look after this.”

 

“Are you sure? There are like, seventeen plants here, it could take a while.”

 

“Eh, I got nothing better to do.” I nudge her gently toward the stairs, “just bring me a doggy bag from the restaurant you go to and we’ll call it even.”

 

I see a smile flash over her face briefly and she nods before bolting purposefully upstairs.

 

I wait until she leaves, and then I get to work.

 

-

 

I’m jostled awake bodily by Erin sometime later. It’s clear I fell asleep on my workbench again. My back is aching from being stretched out over it too long. She stares down at me from where she’s standing. She’s still in her pyjamas, so it must be a pretty early. Also she's adorable.

 

“Uh Holtz? What did you do with my plants?”

 

“I fixed them!”

 

She looks at me skeptically, and I bolt up from my stool. “Follow me!”

 

I lead her up the stairs to the third floor, which is largely just a corridor branched off toward our bedrooms.

 

At the very end of the hallway and around a corner is a sunroom. There is a large window with a built-in window seat flourished with multiple blankets and cushy pillows. Patty even added a few of her favourite fiction books to the shelves under the bench.

 

Now all of Erin’s plants are here, too.

 

She gapes at the sight, and I feel the need to explain.

 

“So the first thing I noticed about your plants was that they were not getting a lot of sunlight where they were, so I trans _planted_ them.” Erin rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling so I continue.

 

“The second thing that I noticed was that we’re all pretty busy here, and it’s hard to remember water them as much as we should.” I pause for a moment and try to read her face. It’s neutral, so I keep going. “I’m not much of a plumber, but I managed to run a line from one of the water pipes in the wall, and attached a bunch of little hoses to the main line.”

 

Erin’s mouth is still a little open, but she’s nodding along.

 

“Next I looked up each of the plants and found out how often they should be watered. It was pretty simple from there to build mechanized switches with timers to open the water lines when the plants needed it.”

 

“Simple.” Erin repeats distantly.

 

“Then I attached each timed hose into its respective plant and _viola-”_

 

“Don’t you mean _voil_ _à?”_

 

“Naw, I was making another plant pun.”

 

Erin winced. I continued. “Anyway _viola,_ you’ve got yourself an automated irrigation system right here in your own Ghostbusters HQ!”

 

“Amazing.”

 

“Aw, it was nothing.”

 

Without warning, Erin throws her arms around me and says, with her face buried in my neck, “thank you, Holtz. It’s beautiful.” It comes out muffled. Her breath is hot against my skin. My throat is suddenly very dry. I wonder idly if she can feel my heart pounding against her; we're pressed very close after all.

 

“Anything for you _my flower.”_

 

She pulls away from me laughing, “oh my God, Holtz. No!”

 

“Aw, don’t be so _prickly,_ Erin.”

 

“Holtzmann-”

 

“You know Gilbert, you’re really starting to _grow on me._ ”

 

“I’m going to make coffee.”

 

“Hey Erin?” I say seriously.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Could you maybe make me some tea?”

 

“After you did all this? Of course! What kind do you like?”

 

“Do we have any _Red Rose?”_

 

“OH MY GOD!” She yells, retreating down the stairs.


	6. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> established relationship ;)

Under the sink in the firehouse kitchen was maybe not my smartest hiding spot. I’ve been in here for forty minutes so far, and I already regret everything.

 

I wish I had brought a wrench with me because apparently our sink is leaking. I’ve been learning first hand how effective water torture could be as it slowly bores a hole into my leg. I would move, but there is literally no space for me to maneuver.

 

My neck is crooked, and something blunt has been pressing uncomfortably into my kidney for fifteen minutes.

 

The plan was to climb in the cupboard roughly five or ten minutes before I expected Erin to return from her guest lecture. But at this point, I have to assume something has held her up.

 

We had made a bit of a game of scaring each other. It started when she accidentally startled me one night in the lab when I was lost in thought, labouring over one of my projects.

 

We both laughed about it, and she apologised. I told her, “don’t be sorry. Be ready.”

 

Two weeks later I grabbed her ankle from under the workbench.

 

One week after that, she hid in her bedroom closet one night I was over. The next morning I hid behind the shower curtain and jumped out when she went to pee.

 

Then she snuck up behind me when I was supposed to meet her at the park. Then I hid in the alley way behind the firehouse when I knew she was going for coffee. We called it a draw when we both got lost in the supermarket trying to find the perfect spot to hide and entirely forgot to buy toilet paper for the firehouse.

 

I tap my fingers against my thigh impatiently. I can’t feel my legs anymore, I expect that when (if?) I do get out of here I’ll be in a world of pain when the pins and needles draw the sensation back into them.

 

The smell of bleach is getting stronger, and I'm pretty sure that my overalls are collecting a new stain at this moment, right where the bottle is pressed up against them. I notice that the cap is askew. So _definitely_  then.

 

I’d shug about it if I could, but there’s not really enough space. What’s one more stain, away?

 

My back is starting to burn and I awkwardly check my phone for the time, and see that Erin has texted me.

 

_Running late. Sorry. Be home soon x._

 

 _Running late,_ yeah. No kidding. I notice she’d sent it a while ago. Just as I’m about to reply, she sends me another one.

 

_Been looking for you for 20mins. Where are you?_

 

A grin spreads over my face. I know I really shouldn’t do it. My fingers hover over the keys in the reply window. I really _really_ shouldn’t do it.

 

Screw it. Her face is going to be priceless.

 

_kitchn. pls hurry._

 

It’s not long before I hear Erin’s rushed foot falls scrambling toward me. I track the noise as she enters the kitchen.

 

“Holtz? Holtzmann?” Her voice is only slightly panicked. I’m trying so hard not to laugh.

 

I am the worst girlfriend ever. I hear her pass the cupboard, I can tell she’s faced away from me from the way her voice rings off the walls. It’s an octave or two higher than it was a moment ago. “Holtz, babe. This isn’t funny. Are you okay?”

 

Now’s the moment.  

 

I nudge the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Remember that time Ellen DeGeneres got stuck in a cupboard trying to scare her wife? ](https://www.buzzfeed.com/aaronc13/that-time-ellen-degeneres-taught-everyone-how-to-hide?utm_term=.wqklzQrE4#.xxOW43e5R) WHOOPS. I 110% STOLE HER IDEA. Part 1 of 2 to help mix it up a bit.


	7. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2/2. combined with previous chapter "hidden".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO if any of you follow me on [tumblr](http://lil-peanutt.tumblr.com) then you know I'm a big pokemon fan. I've been playing 'moon' a lot, so that's why it's been 2 (3?) days since the latest update. SORRY. I'll be doing at least one more update today to help make up for it. 
> 
> Also this chapter exceeds the 1000 word limit I set for myself. I didn't think you guys would mind though, since it took so long to get here.

It’s a cool fall afternoon, and I always enjoy walking back from the subway station. It’s not far, and autumn is my favourite season anyway. Plus I see it as an opportunity to walk off the snide comments from annoying grad students who think they know more about particle physics than me.

 

It’s hard to say if it’s because I’m a woman, or because I’m a Ghostbuster. It’s likely both, but what I know for sure is that being away from the university has been the best thing for me. Lately I've been trying more to ignore the things people say about me, and move past it. It’s not easy, but Holtz is helping a lot. I know for sure that she’ll help me laugh everything off when I tell her about some of the questions I got.

 

Today I learned that apparently some students these days think it’s perfectly okay interrupt a lecture to question the instructor’s credibility.

 

In science, we encourage inquiry. I love questions like “what made you question this theorem?” and “what is your process?” as well as “what have you learned from your projects?”

 

Not “is that why you got fired?” and “what university did you get your ghostbusting degree?” and also, “it’s easy to hunt imaginary ghosts when you use imaginary science”.

 

I take a deep breath in and a deep breath out. Use the crisp air to help channel my inner calm. The thing that _didn’t_ make the lecture completely horrible was a question that came after I finished; right when I was ready to storm out of that big stupid hall and never look back.

 

“Some of my classmates and I are starting a paranormal research group. Where is a good place to start looking for research? You know, information we can really _use._ We’ve already bought a couple of copies of your book…”

 

She stayed behind after everyone left. She held her notes so tightly. I saw so much of myself in her. Unsure, hesitant, maybe a little embarrassed. But there was fire, too. The same that I’ve always seen in Abby. It gave me hope. It reminded my why I do what I do.

 

I talked with her for forty-five minutes. I told her about Abby’s commitment, about Patty’s confidence, about Holtz’s brilliance. I told her everything I could think of to help her realize how important it is to believe in yourself, even if no one else does. I also volunteered to come by every once and awhile to help her group stay on track.

 

I wish Holtz had been there. I can’t wait to tell her that too.

 

I round the last corner of my walk, and relax when I see my home.

 

The first thing I notice when I walk in the firehouse is how quiet it is.

 

“Holtz? Abby?”

 

Nothing.

 

“Patty, Kevin?”

 

Not even Holtz’s radio.

 

I suspect almost immediately what’s going on.

 

But we had called a truce.

 

Abby made us.

 

I call out one more time for good measure, adding a little bit of sternness in my voice, “ _Holtzmann?”_

 

I walk upstairs and check the lab just to be sure.

 

Nothing.

 

I feel a smile come over my face and pick up my phone. I text Patty, because I know she always checks her texts right away.

 

_Hey, are you with Abby?_

 

About three seconds pass.

 

_Yea we’re on our way back. late lunch. waht’s up?_

 

_Can I call you?_

 

_of course. is evrythg ok?_

 

My smile just grows bigger.

 

_Oh yeah. Everything’s fine! I have an idea and I don’t want to have to explain it over texts._

 

So I call her.

 

Then I text Holtz.

 

-

 

When she grabs my ankle, I can’t help but jump. She’s already laughing and sprawled out on the kitchen floor like she just spilled out of the kitchen cabinet, which I guess she sort of did.

 

I bite back my laughter and it comes out in small huffs. Perfect. If she didn’t have her eyes closed, she might’ve seen me smiling, but she did. So I cross my hands over my chest and straighten out. I wait for her to look at me.

 

“I got you good didn’t I?” She says, wiping away tears from laughing.

 

I turn my chin up on her and clench my jaw.

 

“Erin?”

 

“Yeah Holtz, you got me really good.” I clip my words and refuse to look at her.

 

“Yeah, but that spot was good, I was there for like-”

 

“I don’t care how long you were there for! You scared the hell out of me.”

 

Her voice comes out quieter, and I’m glad I’m not looking at her. This will be the hardest part.

 

“Well yeah, but that was the point. You’ve never minded-”

 

“We called it off Holtzmann! It was getting out of hand, and we took it too far.”

 

“Erin…”

 

“Holtzmann, I was really worried about you today! I thought you were hurt!”

 

I bite my bottom lip because this is so much harder than I thought it would be. I chance a look at her from the corner of my eyes. She’s rigid and pale. I quickly look away. I want to stop, but I’ve committed to it at this point.

 

I turn on my heel and start walking out of the room, and she scrambles to follow me. “Wait Erin, are you really-”

 

I make it past the doorway with Holtz close behind and turn around just in time to see Patty jump forward from her hiding spot, grab my girlfriend by the shoulders, and yell ‘boo!”. Holtz yelps and jumps, her goggles falling askew. Seconds later, _Abby_ leaps out of the other side of the doorway. This time Holtz jumps so much her goggles fully fall off. She really screams the second time and after she just gapes at us. I’m smiling, barely holding back laughter. Holtz sees this and a smile slowy creeps over her face, growing bigger and bigger until her face is split in two.

 

“...You!”

 

That sends me over the edge. I’m literally doubled over, so don’t see Holtz run toward me, but suddenly we’re tumbling into the couch together. She’s laughing now too, grabbing at my sides and grazing all of my ticklish spots. I’m hysterical. I can’t breathe. She’s laughing just as hard, and between the laughs she mirrors what I said earlier.

 

“Scared.” She’s assaulting my ribs. “The _hell.”_ Her fingers are under my arms. “ _Out of me!”_ She blows a raspberry on my neck, and I buck away from her in gasping laughter.

 

Tears are streaming down my face. She’s not letting up.

 

I think at some point Patty and Abby were laughing, but they’re not anymore. I only can imagine how much they’re rolling their eyes and shaking their heads. I can’t confirm though, I’m still at the mercy of my girlfriend.

 

“Alright then you two. You are welcome Erin, and we’ll just see ourselves out.” Abby says contentiously.

 

“I see y’all are working through it.” I hear Patty say, clapping her hands for emphasis, “we’ll just leave you to it.”

 

I’m pretty sure they leave. It’s another five minutes or so of torment before Holtz finally subsides. Our chests are heaving is sync, and we’re completely tangled up on the couch. Her grip on me is too tight for me to wipe my eyes, but I don’t really care.

 

“You win.” She concedes.

 

“I thought so.”

 

There’s a bit of pause, interrupted only by a few lingering, jittery giggles. Most of them are mine.

 

She works her mouth a bit. I don’t think she wants to say what she’s thinking, but she’s Holtz so she does anyway. “You were never mad?” She's quiet and unsure.

 

I was worried about this. I wiggle my arms free so I can wrap her up in them. “Of _course_ not! I love this. I love you.”

 

She nuzzles under my chin and when she replies, it’s muffled. “I love you, too.”

 

Then she blows a raspberry against my collarbone and I’m laughing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hey jillian, didn't you already write a holtzbert fic that heavily featured tickling?"  
> "i did, jillian. is it too much?"  
> "of course not, jillian. you can NEVER have too much holtzbert tickling."
> 
> I'm inclined to agree. thank you jillians.


	8. Lost Epilogue (Chapter 7.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly the stupidest thing i've ever written. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, i was supposed to write this yesterday but life, dudes. Sorry. on an unrelated note: the movie "Arrival" was amazing, and i would highly recommend it!! (read: "i went to a movie last night instead of writing whooooooppppssssss")

We fumble into my bedroom a lot later. Holtz’s hands are everywhere pulling and unbuttoning, and mine are the same.

 

My calves hit the mattress and I tumble backward onto my bed. Holtz doesn’t miss a beat, she falls with me and ends up pinning me down. We both laugh, but it’s throaty and full of heat. I pull her down toward me and reclaim her lips. Our movements slow and we melt into each other.

 

A few moments pass, and Holtz stops kissing me.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Erin did you hear that?”

 

“Holtz,” I try to tug her back down, “if you’re thinking about revenge already, now is not really the time.” I tug again, but she resists, tilting her head toward the wall.

 

“Erin, this is me. Would I _honestly_ interrupt sex for a prank?” she whispers, pushing even further away, “just listen.” She has a point; there are a lot of things Holtz would do for a prank, but I don’t think she’d never go _this_ far.

 

So I listen.

 

And I hear something. A rustling, or a shifting, it’s unclear. I prop myself on my elbows and follow her gaze to my closet.

 

She looks down at me and nods resolutely. I think I nod too, but it’s more frantic. It’s basically an anxious impression of a bobble-head.

 

I shift slowly up and she shifts slowly down. We both slide off of the bed, and I take a quick glance at my appearance. My blouse is unbuttoned, my skirt is unzipped, and my stockings are half off. I straighten myself up a bit, quickly and quietly while Holtz waits, eyes unmoving from the closet door.

 

Standing up in her nothing but her bra, unbuttoned pants, and a glare that would frighten the dead, she takes one step, tiptoed, toward the closet door. I follow behind, holding my shirt together with only slightly trembling hands. We go one step at a time and huddle together when we’re close to the door.

 

We both take a deep breath in, and Holtz’s hand closes around the knob. She pauses. Looks at me once more, then swings the door open abruptly, and pushes us both back a little in anticipation.

 

There, sitting underneath my wool sweaters and other seasonal fare is Kevin with a big stupid grin on his face.

 

“You found me!” He announces proudly, hands up in victory.

 

“Kevin what the _hell!”_ I hear myself yell, pulling my blouse a little tighter around my torso.

 

“Oh Kev.” Holtz sighs, “you gotta tell us what’s happening here, buddy.”

 

“Well, I saw you,” he points at Holtz; I’m not convinced he knows any of our names. “Hiding under the kitchen sink, then a little later I saw the others come in and hide beside the door. So I ran upstairs to get a hiding spot of my own.”

 

“Kevin, that was five hours ago.”

 

I cut in. “Wait, let me just clarify: you thought we were playing hide and seek, and it was your turn to hide, so of all the places, you picked my _closet_ ? In my _personal_ bedroom?” I say snappily. I feel like I’m well within my rights to be annoyed with him right now.

 

“Oh is this your room?” He replies simply. “I thought it was the guest room.” My cheeks burn instantly and I look guiltily at the sparse walls and minimal furnishings. Holtz is laughing obnoxiously and slapping her knee.

 

“Oh Kev, that is rich. You are truly the pride of her majesty’s kingdom.” She’s making a show of wiping her tears away while chucking. I roll my eyes. I notice that she’s showing no signs of modesty in all of her half naked glory, and that somehow makes me less mad at the entire situation, but just slightly. I feel a smile pull at the corner of my mouth in spite of it all.

 

“Well you are hide-and-seek camp tonight, sir. No contest!”

 

I snort in laughter and cover my mouth quickly, reminding myself that I’m supposed to be annoyed.

 

“Congratulations. All that off-season training is really paying off.”

 

I laugh again and look at Holtz, a triumphant grin is lighting up her whole face.

 

“Thanks boss!”

 

“While all this has truly been a blast Kev, I’m gonna need you to ah, _get-da-fuck-outta-here._ ”

 

“Sure boss!” And then Kevin all but skips away.

 

When he’s gone, I look at Holtz. Holtz looks at me. Then we both start giggling again for what feels like the hundredth time today.

 

When our laughter tapers off we’re still staring at each other.

 

There’s a beat and something shifts wickedly in Holtz’s smile.

 

“Where were we?” She asks, and then we’re both falling back onto the bed again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i've had a content warning for kevin???


	9. Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a true story! no warnings apply. established relationship.

I convince Erin to come to a concert with me.

 

It’s a show that’s happening in the lower level of a bar while an even louder and more crowded show plays above. We show up an hour early to make sure we get a good spot by the stage. ‘Stage’ being a generous term for it, as it’s raised maybe three feet off of the main floor. They’re still setting up and the platform is littered with wires and too many amps.

 

Erin looks very uncomfortable, and only a little out of place. She had to borrow some of my clothes as she has exactly zero articles of clothing appropriate for a venue as classy as the “Seafoam Pub and Eatery”. She's wearing a ripped-up black shirt with  _Wild Horses_ tour dates from the eighties on it. Her hair is down, and she let me tease it a bit. She looks super hot. She _almost_ blends with the crowd

 

There are maybe five other people spattered across the dance floor looking only half as awkward as Erin.

 

She's holding her drink too tightly. Her eyes are too busy. Her posture is too stiff. I move a little closer behind her and kiss the back of her neck. Thankfully she relaxes a little.

 

“What did you say this band was called?”

 

“They’re called ‘Bicycle Variant’. It’s a band of four kick ass ladies who write, play, and record all of their own music. I’ve seen them a few times and dated at least two of them.”

 

“Are you serious?!” She asks, scandalized. She’s twisting a little to glare at me, I just grin it response.

 

“No, of course not.” That’s a lie, but I’d tell her about that another time.

 

“And when do they come on?”

 

“Nine!”

 

“Why did we come at 7:30 then?”

 

“I didn’t want to miss the opening acts!”

 

“ _Acts_? Plural?”

 

She’s turned all the way around now, and looks a little less comfortable than she did a few minutes ago.

 

“Erin Kathleen Gilbert, have you never been to a concert before?”

 

The pink tinge on her face is very telling.

 

“I’ve been to the orchestra.”

 

“Oh _wow_ that doesn’t count at all.”

 

“Holtz,” she says a little quieter, “we have to work tomorrow.”

 

“Ah, they’ll finish up around 10:30 or 11.”

 

She looks horrified. I suddenly feel very guilty about not giving her more details before she agreed to this.

 

“Hey, it’s okay if you want to go. I really don’t mind. Cover was only five bucks…”

 

“No, it’s fine! Really, it is.” She takes a generous swing of her drink, forgoing the tiny cocktail straw she was nursing earlier. “But if I’m going to stay, I’m gonna need another drink.”

 

“Yes Erin!” I shout, pumping my fists and walking backward in general direction of the bar. “That’s my girlfriend everyone! How about two, babe?”

 

She makes is through the first act okay, if not a little underwhelmed. She critiques their use of what she described as ‘electric bongos’ as ‘excessive’, but enjoyed their fast paced music.

 

She’s two and a half drinks in.

 

The second band is much better, and Erin yells over a guitar solo, “ _this is amazing! Look at them go!”_ Then she’s bopping around to the music, too.

 

She's four drinks in by the time the headliner comes on. People are crowded thick around us now, and Erin has been dancing to every song. Her face is scarlet from alcohol and atmosphere.

 

The lights dim and the background music over the club's sound system fades. As the opening chords to the first song start, and the lights gradually get brighter. When the drums kick in a brilliant display of light illuminates the entire venue and synchronize with the music. I try to watch the show, but Erin’s wonder and enthusiasm are very distracting.

 

It’s over too soon, and before I know it we’re wandering home with our arms linked.

 

Erin’s trying to sing their songs, but she doesn’t know any of the words. She pulls me under the closest streetlight and swings me around. Drunk Erin is my favourite. We’re very close together and we sway around under the glow for a while like we’re at a high school dance.

 

“Thanks for making me come out tonight.” She mumbles as we dance.

 

“Thanks for coming.” I glance at the time time displayed on an a nearby sign. It’s a quarter after twelve. “There’s no way you’re making it into work tomorrow, is there?”

 

“Oh hell no. Will you make a good excuse for me?”

 

“I’ll tell them you encountered a sick beat last night, and turns out it was contagious.”

 

“Oh my _God._ ”

  
We make it home at one AM. We both sleep in until ten. I predict that Abby will be a little annoyed by our absence, but when I tell her that Erin Gilbert was head-banging for an entire four minute song at a rock concert, I think she’ll forgive us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the band that inspired this one is a local band in my city called ['Like a Motorcycle'](http://www.likeamotorcycle.com/#home). the venue was 'the seahorse tavern'. There's nothing like hearing a band like that live. the energy is unreal. i feel like holtz would be into it.


	10. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgive any spelling or grammatical errors. I was literally falling asleep while posting this. I do it all for you friends. enjoy!
> 
> (sorry i've been so slack with updates!!)
> 
> No warnings!
> 
> pre-relationship

Erin is wearing a mustard yellow turtleneck sweater and tweed pencil skirt. That was her first mistake. It’s making me itch just looking at her. Her second mistake was wearing that delicate gold necklace she always wears on the  _ outside  _ of her too large collar. 

 

She works on her laptop on her desk in the lab and fidgets a little. If she’s half as uncomfortable as she looks, I can get why she’s restless. As someone who finds “room-temperature” too cold, Patty likes to keep the furnace in the firehouse on high. On days like this, when the wind is howling and freezing rain is hammering at our windows, we let her control the thermostat. So Erin and I are sitting in the lab at a balmy eighty degrees. 

 

Erin did not plan for that accordingly I guess. I notice this when her leg starts jiggling like I know it does when she’s uncomfortable. She kicks off her shoes impatiently, and both her legs are going now. Her finger tips are typing furiously on the keyboard and I can see from my desk that her cheeks are flushed with the warmth of the room and her growing discomfort.

 

I have to cover up a laugh, because she makes these little huffing sounds when she’s annoyed- which I have been on the receiving end of more than a few times- and anyway I think it’s really funny and cute. 

 

At this point she bolts up in her chair, makes a huff that is significantly louder than the others and ends in a groan. She starts pulling at her sweater cuffs.

 

My breath hitches as I catch a glimpse of bare midriff as she wrestles out of the turtleneck. I nearly fall out of it when I swivel my chair around and pretend to work. What I’m really doing is writing a bunch of digits of Pi on some scrap paper while watching Erin in my peripherals. 

 

She gets a bit stuck when she tries to pull her head out. There doesn’t seem to be a lot of give in the material. That’s not surprising considering a straitjacket looks more comfortable than 95% of her wardrobe. She gives the shirt one quick yank and I hear a very disconcerting  _ pop _ and the slight jingle of several small metal baubles bouncing across the floor.

 

“Sssshhoot!” Suddenly all of her anger seems to have been forgotten and Erin is on the floor in her skirt and undershirt saying “shoot shoot  _ shoot”  _ over and over again while pawing around. 

 

It doesn’t take long before I remember the necklace, and a pang of sympathy jabs at my chest. 

 

Erin’s groan comes out softer more shaky, maybe even hurt this time. “Oh come _ on!” _

 

Her huff this time sounds more like she might cry. I sit up a little and give her my full attention. I suspect that she has retrieved two out of three charms that she wears on that gold chain. I can tell from the way her hand is closed tight, but her eyes are still searching.

 

She doesn’t notice me looking though, because she’s checking her watch.

 

“Shit.” It’s not often Erin swears. It always catches me off guard when she does.

 

She stands up very quickly and grabs her matching tweed blazer off her chair. She takes one more look at the floor, makes a very sour face, then she runs out of the lab. She does wave briefly and offers a small little smile before disappearing down the stairs. Ah, so she  _ did  _ know I was here.

 

I immediately look for the missing piece when she’s gone. 

 

It takes all of about five minutes to find the pendant. It’s not hard to find, although I can’t fault Erin for not wanting to get too close to the mini-nuclear reactor I found it under. The trinket is round, and just plain gold from what I can tell. I’m surprised when I see it close up; it’s battered and dull. Not something I would expect from my lab partner. The only other detail I can make out on the indistinct spherical charm is some worn down etchings on the inside.

 

“Huh.” 

 

I retrive the chain too and take a closer look at the damage. The chain is completely snapped apart. I can see where the clasp is still closed. I could probably fix it, or…

 

I root through my drawers until I find a small velvet bag.

 

Some time passes, not as much as I anticipated, and Erin returns looking damp and disheveled from the stormy weather. 

 

“He cancelled.” She grunts to no one in particular (even though I’m the only one around) and  slams her briefcase on her desk. It’s obvious her mood hasn’t improved. She starts to bend over again, I assume to look for her pendant she thought she lost on the floor. 

 

“Wait!” I say before she’s totally crouched over. As she stands she’s looking at me very skeptically. 

 

“Look on your lamp.”

 

So she does, and her whole face shifts. Hard lines soften, her muscles relax, and I can see the tension evaporate from her posture.

 

Her chain is there with all of its missing charms. It’s a little longer now, and it’s a different shade of gold than her last one, but it’s no less hers. 

 

She plucks it from the lamp and stares in awe. “You found it?”

 

“I fixed it!”

 

“How?”

 

I pause and think about my reply carefully. 

 

“Okay, so I didn’t fix it in the literal sense. I replaced it. I had an old chain kicking around anyway, and it’s about the same size as the one you broke, so I figured it was just as easy to give you mine.”

 

She examines the chain carefully, running it through her fingers. “Wow, this is really nice, it’s in great shape and… wait.”

 

I think my heart stops for a few seconds.

 

“Did you add a new charm to it?”

 

I look away from her, and hope she can’t tell I’m smiling stupidly, “Well yeah. It was on the chain anyway and I haven’t worn it in years…”

 

She holds the small diamond between her fingers and she’s squishing her face together to examine it. “Holtz, this is too beautiful. I can’t take this.”   
  


"Ah, it suits you.” I can’t help but tug on my ear a little, “it’s not really my style anyway.”

 

“You just had it in your desk?”

 

“Well, yeah. I move around so much I formed a bit of a habit of keeping important things close to me,” I swallow involuntarily, “my Meemaw gave that to me when I turned sixteen, and I basically haven’t worn it since.”

 

“Holtz…”

 

“It’s going to waste sitting in that drawer. Anyway, I want you to have it.”

 

I walk around my desk and cross the lab until I’m standing next to Erin. “May I?”

 

She just nods her head. I take the necklace out of her hands and reach around her neck.

 

Admittedly it was a little indulgent, but Erin didn’t seem to mind. I clasp the latch, and have to squeeze my hands shut so I don’t touch her anymore than that. 

 

I walk around to face her, and she touching both pendants with delicate fingers. 

 

“See?” I say simply, “suits you.” I start to walk back to my desk.

 

“Holtz?”

 

For a second, I think she’s going to argue against keeping the diamond again, but doesn’t.

 

“It was my grandmother’s too.”

 

“Huh?” I say articulately. 

 

“The gold charm you found? It was my Nana’s.”

 

The way the diamond fits over the gold looks so perfect and natural. Like it was the missing piece the whole time. Her hand is closed around both charms now and her eyes are shining just a little.

 

“Thanks, Holtz.”

 

Somehow I feel like I should be thanking her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am using the [inktober prompts of 2016](http://mrjakeparker.com/inktober) as inspiration for these chapters! All credit goes to Mr. Jake Parker. Hopefully he doesn't mind...


End file.
